Nothing Unordinary
by P.D.Ave
Summary: Sometimes, nothing unordinary happens. Just some random musics. Some famous accounts that got hacked. Some dads that being upset because their credit-cards was stolen. A random gangster-looking-guy with donuts in a lunch-box. And the rest, well.. nothing really unordinary. Modern!AU.
1. Ace

Hi! Sorry for random ideas! Wish you could enjoy this short story AU and please dont be so mean on me :')

First character, Ace. Because I love him so much.

* * *

 **Nothing Unordinary - Ace**

* * *

Ace was a genius in arts. No need for denials, everyone knew that he was and even Sabo acknowledged his unordinary talent in art. He got his talents mostly from his mother. Dancing, music, painting, Ace was awesome. He even had a YouTube account that constantly uploaded some videos on his music works and hip-hop dances. And got a freakingly huge subscribers, mostly due to his (handsome face) talents. But what he loved the most was music.

Ace always had his blueetooth-headphone around his neck and his smartphone and MP3 Player as well (he knew MP3 Player was old, but he loved it anyway). Never left his home without them, even in his classes. Sometimes he brough his guitar when he decided to hangout with his friends. He also liked to play piano and violin. But right now, he was enjoying some classical songs when Luffy just trashed his door and gave him a little too proud eyes. Currently, Ace was trying to find his own style if he wanted to make a classical song as his project in his college.

"ACE! I FOUND A NEW SONG! IT WAS SO COOL BELIEVE ME!"

Ace turned his head, a bit interested in whatever kind of song that Luffy found. Luffy never really cared with anything but meats and credit cards (that he constantly stole from their fathers to buy some meats). And to saw him got so enthusiams about music, Ace could not help but felt the same.

"Okay there buddy. Show me your taste." Ace said as he got a little wary to his little brother.

Luffy's definition of cool was a bit different from the rest of an entire human being who was not him. And yeah, Ace had learn it so long time ago. He might be able to deal with Luffy's antics, but even Ace need a long time to accept that fact. Only Sabo and their parents who could really deal with Luffy without getting as mad as Ace himself

Luffy grinned widely as he put Ace's headphone in place and connecting it with his phone. Ace waited for a while and suddenly his ears was blasted by Luffy's new found song in full volume. He knew that song and Ace really pissed of because.. It was destroying his classical-song mood. Especially when Ace remembered a certain pompadour man danced around in his shameless moves with that song.

"LUFFY! DON'T JUST COME AND BLAST MY EARS WITH THAT BABY SHARK SONG! I HAVE ENOUGH THAT THATCH DELETED ALL MY SONGS AND REPLACED THEM WITH THAT BABY SHARK!" Ace roared, felt angry and annoyed. Why the hell he invented that song!? It destroyed his peace of mind and his ears taste of music, not that he like it by the way.

"Yeah, that's Baby Shark! I love it so much and that song is fabulous and magnificent and everything!" Luffy said in proud. Ace put his palms over his face, as he took a deep breath over and over again.

"That was a weird song, Lu! And it was created by Thatch, in case you forget, is my idiot friend."

Luffy's eyes were sparkling brightly as he hear that Thatch madehis new favorite song. "Thatch made this! Incredible!"

"IT WAS EVERYTHING BUT INCREDIBLE, LU!" Ace roared again.

It was not that Thatch made a bad song. Hell, it was the otherwise. Baby Shark was an easy song with some fancy but easy tone. It was created for children, as Thatch loved children so much, he was a big softie at his heart. Not to mention that his family own some orphanages, so Thatch was familiar with children. Ace knew he made that song to entertain those children, but after Ace heard that song for the first time..

Easily to said Baby Shark was his enemy. That song always destroyed Ace's mood and concentration of song, because it was so easy to heard and once Ace heard that song.. It took a very long time to took out that song from his head so Ace could do his project properly.

Thatch loved to prank him by using that song to destroy Ace's concentration.

Luffy tilted his head aside, looked so innocent. "But this is Baby Shark! Even Shanks and Uncle Ro love it! You are so weird, Ace," Luffy said with a sigh.

"They are idiots, Lu," Ace facepalmed when he remembered his own father and so-called older brother. Shanks always told him that he considered Ace as his little brother, because Roger was a father-figure for the red haired man.

"You realize that you call Uncle Ro as idiot, don't you? He is your father," Luffy asked innocently. Ace rolled his eyes in annoyed manner.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that he is idiot. Im so glad that I inheret my mother's brain, not his." Ace said without a care.

Luffy only shook his head, heading out of his room to show his new favorite song to Sabo. Ace snickered, he knew Sabo shared his hatred towards that song with him. Well, it would be fair if Luffy annoyed Sabo by now. He annoyed Ace and Luffy would not left his blond brother. Ace tried to remember what Sabo did, something about his project in his IT class. Ace sighed, before he dialed a number on his phone.

"Thatch! I really hate you to invented that Baby Shark song and how it ends corrupting my little brother's mind! Curse you to death!" Ace roared on his phone, ended it even before Thatch could say a word.

Meanwhile, Haruta kept laughing as he saw Thatch's viewer of that Baby Shark song on YouTube was growing up in number while Thatch was crying in laughter because Ace's reaction before. Beside, Marco was grumbling with the same reason as Ace's.

* * *

Okay, folks! Before anyone sue me of that Baby Shark song, I will say that One Piece originally created by Oda and I own nothing but this short-and-annoying plot. And Baby Shark song was created by PinkSonk. For picture.. I took it from google! Credit for the artist! Thank you so much!

I will come again later with a one-shot about Sabo being a technology-addict and Luffy as a meat-and-credit-card addict!


	2. Sabo

Now, it's Sabo's turn.

* * *

 **Nothing Unordinary - Sabo**

* * *

"Sabo," Dragon said as he just entered Sabo's room.

Sabo turned his head over the voice, his hands on the keyboard, and did not stop typing something. Dragon glanced over the creen, and he sighed. He knew what his adopted son did, and did not happy for it. Meanwhile, Sabo gave him an innocence look with mischief on his eyes.

"Hi, father. To what kind of favor I owe your presence in my room?" Sabo asked. His hands kept dancing on the keyboar. For once in his life, Dagon really regretted the fact about how genius was Sabo behind his keyboard and machines in general.

"Was it you behind the _Baby Shark Incident_?"

Sabo's mouth twitched, as he remembered about Luffy some days ago that just trashed his door and blasted his ears with the song. For his keyboard, he dared to bet that Ace was laughing in his room upon Sabo's misery. Unlike Ace, Sabo did not have the heart to get too hard on their little brother, earning a praise from Luffy that he was the nicer brother than Ace (which was making Ace got so angry).

"Did you mean the incident whenthe Whitebeard's official page that constanly playing Baby Shark song and Thatch's dance video and could not be skipped for at least ten goddamn minutes?" Sabo asked as he lightly tapped his chin. Dragon frowned at him, did not look too happy upon his answer.

"Exactly. Now explain," he said in hi commanding voice.

"It wasn't me," Sabo said.

"Then who else? I know you, Sabo."

"No, Father. It was not me. It will be more believable if you accuse Ace or Luffy, they are the troublemakers when here, I am, the responsible one of us three," Sabo countered.

"But son, you are the only one who know how to do things with hacking. That's why Ace and Luffy get out of my accusation."

"Father, I swear to the God above that I am not the one who was doing it. Hell, Marco will beat me up alive if I dare," Sabo said as he shuddered when remebering Marco. He was so scary when angry. "Even I always want to do that," he added in a low mumble.

Dragon looked at him, assesing through his words. And withoud a word, he nodded at Sabo and get out of his room. Sabo exhaled deeply, put a palm over his eyes. He had a few guess who would do that, but had no prove. That was what he did since morning, trying to track down the hacker and cleaned his name. He got a nice numbers of e-mails, all og them was saying the same thing as Dragon.

 _Why did everyone always put the blame on me when some famous accounts get hacked!? Am I the only one whom capable to do such a thing!?_ Sabo grunted but did not stop his work. He was tiping some codes when suddenly, his door was trashed (again) by Ace.

"Hey, Bro. I heard you made a scene, again," he calmly said as he made his way to Sabo's bed. Sabo anly gave a look and then lokked back again to his laptop.

"Nope, Ace. Not me," he simply said, earning a disbelieve look from the latter.

"Nope. I'm not buying your words. You are the freaking Gentleman Hacker, and to do such a thing.. Only you, man. Or Thatch, if he was smart enough to operate those annoying codes."

Sabo left his worktable and sat on his couches, facing his raven haired brother that now was cuddling his pillow. Sabo would never said it loud but Ace was a cuddler, although Ace was in a permanent denial about it. It was actually cute, except ce would not hesitate to beat him alive if he told him.

"I'm not doing it, Ace. Dragon just came a few minutes before you and asked me the same. And I got so much email that asked the same. I mean, come on, man! It was Marco's family busines's official page, and do you think I am suicidal enough to make a mess with something Marco is working with?" Sabo asked, emphasized his words. Ace blinked, seems like he was trying to process Sabo's words before his eyes went wide.

"Shit! You're right! But I am sure that even Marco is suspicious of you! Who the hell that dared to do that and put the blame on you, intentionally hiding his identity behind your name?"

"Now who will be smart enough to hack the Whitebeards's official page? It has a complex securitu because I was _part of the team who designed_ it's security system and managed to put the blame on me?"

Ace shook his head. "Uh, no idea. Sorry, but those mystery codes and people who manage to know that codes mean nothing on me. May be I could ask Izo and Marco for helps? They're talking the same language as you, aren't they?"

Sabo tilted his head before shook his head. "Nope, you don't need to. I will solve this case."

"Okay. Good luck, then." Ace said before he got up and left Sabo's room.

* * *

Sabo was driving his car, made a call to Marco before to meet at the nearest Starbucks. At first, he was dreaded over Marco's answer when he tried to call him. But Marco still sounded as calm as ever, and somehow, it got Sabo a bit more dreaded than before. It felt like a calm before the storm.

Soon, he reached the place and make an order. Took a seat near the corner, Sabo turned on his 10 inch tab and took his computer stick (a gift from Franky, and damn better than the market's computer stick) as well as wireless keyboard to do his works again. Few minutes later, Marco came with his own order. He took his seat and facing Sabo with his usual lazy gazes.

"Hi. What do you want to talk about, yoi?" Marco asked. Sobo blinked.

So far, Marco did not accuse him and showed no sign of getting annoyed. _I guess it is a good sign, then_.

"Do you know who dared to hack you family's business's official page? Everyone keeps to put the blame on me, you know." Much to Sabo's shock, Marco only gave him a chuckle.

"I know that it will lead to you but know as well that it wasn't you, yoi." He said with a teasing smile. Sabo frowned.

"You know that it was not me?"

"Yeah. I know the culprit, yoi."

"Tell me, now. I have a score to settle with that bastard." Sabo said. Marco only smiled.

"Will you believe in me if I tell you a name that I have in my mind right now, yoi?" And Sabo only nodded at that.

"Thatch, yoi. Izo and I have cleared the mess, yoi."

"But.. That's impossible! Thatch's did not even know about programming language, he did not even know how to operate the command prompt!" Sabo reasoned. Marco only shrugged his shoulder.

"As I said before, I'm just telling you a name in my mind. Still want to settle a score with the hacker?" Sabo only gave him a tired look.

"Let me clear my things and I will go to your home and meet Thatch."

Marco only raised his eyebrows, but nodded at him. Soon, the two blonds was driving their own cars and went to the Whitebeards's mansion.

* * *

"Hi, Sabo! Where is Ace and Luffy?" Haruta asked as he opened the door for the blonds. Sabo only gave him a smile over the brunette's greet.

"They're at home, Haruta. I come here to talk with Thatch," Saboanswered. Haruta blinked before gave him an eager grin.

"Do you plan to do some pranks with him? Count me in, okay?" Haruta said. Marco only sighed.

"No, Sabo comes to talk with Thatch but I am pretty sure it would not be something about pranks, yoi," Marco said as he earned a boo from Haruta. He turned his head to Sabo as his index finger pointed upstair. "I will meet my Pops, and Haruta can shows you Thatch's room."

Sabo only nodded. Marco left them and Haruta leads the way. After a simple walks, they reached a door that was.. interesting. There was papers on it, and each of them have a name or two. Haruta left him and Sabo could not help but to read the papers one by one.

The first one. _Dear : Marco. Dude, Let me tell you how to enter my room :_ _ **DON'T.**_ _You always bring a bad karma around me. Either to beat me up for my pranks on you or ask me to do boring things called tasks._

Sabo only grinned as he read the message for Marco. _Like Marco ever cares to do it_ , he snickered. Then he read the second notes. _Dear : Izo. I'm not hiding your make-ups or anything in my room, ever. Ask Haruta._

Sabo sweat dropped at that. _And let's see what's in the last note_ , he though. _Dear : Everyone. Just knock the door like normal people around the world. I mean, like, who the hell would read all the papers on my door? Except you are as boring as Marco._

Sabo did not know whether to smiled or pissed off. Even by writing, Thatch always managed to enraged people. How he managed to stay alive for this long after pissed off so many people, it was still a mystery for Sabo. He decided to knocked the door and a shout of come in was heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh, Sabo!"

"Hi, Thatch! I think I have a score to settle with you!" Sabo said with a sweet smile, earning a frown from Thatch.

"Uh, what? I don't remember if I prank you lately," Thatch answered in unsure voice. Sabo only nodded.

"Oh, really? Then I will try to help you remember, dude." Sabo said before he jumped on Thatch and soon, the two of them had a brawl that mostly earned a loud shout from Thatch, like _I'm sorry_ , or _I didn't do it_ , and even _What the hell did I do actually?_. It was loud enough for everyone to hear, even to Marco and Edward Newgate upstair.

Marco was lauging and did not stop on his father couch, while his father only shook his head in amusement.

"Now, son, tell me what did you tell to Sabo before that now he is kicking Thatch's ass?"

Marco only shook his head, tried to stop his laugh. "He asked me about the official page of our business that got hacked before, yoi."

"You mean when you try to find a way to strengthen the security system?"

"Yeah, that one. Everyone thinks it was hacked by Sabo, and actually we both know that it was me, yoi. Sabo asked me to tell him who hacked the system, because everyone is accusing him. Said he had a score to settle."

Edward Newgate's frowned, did not get the joke. "And then?"

"Well, I asked him, _will you believe in me if I tell you a name that I have in my mind right now, yoi?_ Instead of _will you believe in me if I tell you the hacker, yoi?_ Sabo said yes and I said Thatch's name."

"And he though that Thatch was the hacker?"

"Yeah." Marco said as he was laughing again. Whitebeard only shook his head upon Marco's words. Sometimes, even Marco could be so annoying if he wanted to.


	3. Luffy

It's Luffy's time! Rise and shine, Captain!

* * *

 **Nothing Unordinary - Luffy**

* * *

"Uh, Lu? What are you actually doing?" Sabo asked as he noticed his little brother had a credit card machine in his hand, and the other hold a credit card that Sabo was sure was belong to his adopted fathers (and which one of them, Sabo did not really care).

"Hi, Sabo!" Luffy waved his hand to Sabo, looked so cheerful as usual and pouted just a second later. "I forget to bring my wallet, have no money, so I guess I can use Uncle Ro's credit card but I don't even know his PIN. It changes from the usual."

Sabo glanced to the credit card in Luffy's and, immediatelly knew what it was. A _Mariejois Express Centurion Card_ , or simply knows as the _Black Card_. "So? You forgot to bring your own wallet but managed to take Dad's credit card? Did you also take Father's credit card as well?"

"Yeah?" Luffy tilted his head, did not get what was wrong with his action. Sabo smacked his own face.

"Lu, why do you always take Dad and Father's credit cards? We have our own cards, so no need to steal theirs."

"But Sabo, Nami took mine a week after I had my own! She said I was using it for useless things but I used it to buy meats and meats is important!" Luffy whinned. Sabo was about to aks about Nami when Luffy continued his words.

"Beside, Ace said it was okay for me to steal Uncle Ro's credit cards, as long as I don't take Aunty Ro's credit cards. He even helped me sometimes, and Ace said that I could use it as much as I want! Because it wasn't me who would pay, but Uncle Ro and it means I am safe," Luffy said with a hint of confidence since he used Ace in his explaination as well as reason. Sabo groaned lightly.

"That freckles bastard! I have to teach him a lesson later," Sabo mumbled lowly to himself.

"Uh, okay. That was a reason, but not the good one. Here, take my credit card and 010305 is my PIN. Give Dad's and Father's credit cards to me," Sabo said, and Luffy beamed as he took Sabo's credit card and gave him the other credit cards.

"You mean, Ace's reason is a bad one? Oh, thank you for your credit card, by the way!"

Sabo chuckled as he heard Luffy said thank you. "Well, Ace's reason is a reason that would make you get into Santa's naughty list. He would ban you for the next Chrismast, Lu."

Luffy's face got so pale in seconds, and he looked so horrified over Sabo's words. "What!? No way! You must be kidding me, there is no way I get no gifts from Santa because I get into his naughty list!"

"Yeah, bro. That's why you should never use Dad's and Father's credit cards again, okay?"

"Is that mean that Ace was in Santa's naughty list?" Luffy asked in worry. Sabo chuckled as his brother's childish question.

"Yeah, he is. But Ace never really care, he does not get so well with Santa. Have you ever seen him got his Chrismast present?"

Luffy shook his head. "No."

"Santa was mad at Ace, and still is." Sabo said with a smile.

The truth is, Ace did not like to get a present in front of everyone, he though it was so cheesy. So people would gave his present in his own room, where Ace could enjoy the presents in privacy. Ace said he was too manly for celebrating Chrismast with presents under the chrismast tree. It was children's things, and he was an adult (and Sabo knew his other brother was a big idiot, but whatever, Sabo loved him anyway).

Luffy looked so sad, and suddenly Sabo felt a bit bad for lying to his little brother. "So, Ace never get his present from Santa?"

"Don't worry, Lu. I heard Ace behaved better than his usual, so I believe that Santa will come and give him his present for this Chrismast." Sabo said as he smiled and ruffled his brother's hair softly.

"That's good to hear!" Luffy cheered again. "OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Luffy suddenly yelled, earning a flinch from Sabo.

"No yell, bro!" Sabo protested, and Luffy merely laughed him off.

"I am going to drag Ace to a local meat restaurant and give him some free meals, so I can cheer him up because Santa never gave him a present! And I will tell him that if he behaves nicely, Santa will remove him from his naughty list so Ace can gets a present this year! Bye Sabo!" Luffy quickly dashed off, leaving Sabo who was still in shock after listened to Luffy's words.

Once Sabo realized what his little brother's idea, he was running to chase him off like he was running for his life. _Damn, my credit cards would excess its limit in a few seconds if they buy meats with mine!_

* * *

Ace was smirked, as he was muching his meat. Beside, Luffy was munching happily and was about to take his another rounds of meats. Right across their chair, Sabo groaned as hi put his face on the table.

"So, Luffy. You want to cheer me up because Sabo said that Santa put me on his naughty list, huh?" Ace asked as he wacthed Sabo in amusement. The blond was not appreciating Ace's gesture, he was about to flip him off when he realized that Luffy was there. So, Sabo was only gave him a sharp glare.

"Yeah! Sabo said you were misbehaving and Santa put you there. And I just get Sabo's credit card today and he said I can use it for myself!"

Sabo watched in horror when Ace was practically glowing, like he won a Music award. "WHAT!? YOU WOULD PAY WITH SABO'S CREDIT CARD? MAN! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME BEFORE!"

"Really? Sorry, I forgot. Why, though?"

"Oh, nothing," Ace's smile was predatory as he looked as Sabo. He rubs his palms and offered the blond a wicked smile. "I guess I need a _very_ , _very big comfort_ because Santa never gave me a present for my Chrismast, Lu. Are you okay with it?"

"Huh? Of course I am! That's why I invite you here to have some meals with me, right, Sabo?"

Sabo nodded with a smile when Luffy looked at him innocently. "Yeah, Lu."

Ace was laughing loudly and could not help but slapped the table, earned a few sharp glances from the other customers. "Damn it! Man, I will alway misbehave so you will always treat me to a free meal, Lu!"

"What!? You can't do that, Ace!" Luffy was practically horrified, as well as Sabo. They had matching pale face.

"Yeah! You can't do that!" Sabo glowered with agony, could not think about his credit card's claim.

Ace merelu laughed at Sabo's face, clearly enjoying the blond's panicked state. Sabo really wanted to flipped him off, but Luffy was there so he could not. Sabo excused himself from both of his brothers as he walked out off the restaurant, hand was looking for his phone to make a simple call.

"Hello, Dad?"

- _Hi, Sabo! Have you eaten your lunch yet?_ -

Sabo smiled as he heard Roger's voice. He always asked him about his meals, a simple act to show his kindness. "Yes, Dad. I have, with Ace and Lu. Dad, can you do a favor for me?"

- _Uh, yeah? What can I do for you?_ -

"Please freeze my credit card starting from tomorrow. And don't unfreeze before I ask you to."

 _-Wow, seriously? But, okay. I will do.-_

"Thanks, Dad. See you later," Sabo said. Roger said his bye and Sabo ended their call, calmly walked over his brothers's table and now, sat on his chain in peace. Knowing that his credit card would not excess its limit.

"What are you doing outside?" Ace asked as he ate his meat (again). _Seriously, would they even stop?_ Sabo asked himself.

"Oh, nothing. Just make a call," Sabo said smoothly with a smile, earning a suspicious look from Ace. Meanwhile, Luffy was muching his meat happily, completely unaware of the tension between his brothers.

* * *

And there it is! Short, but I wish it was enough. We will meet Katakuri for later, and a whole misunderstanding XD


End file.
